Mystics
by Auna Marie Wilson
Summary: Can a Lord Of Chaos Love a Girl with such Ugly Powers? Probably, If he knew how to Love in the first place. KlarionxOC and TeeklxOC
1. Welcome To The HouseMansionCastle

I felt my body crush under yet another chair. Once again I had no choice but to blast it. After the first two chairs, I stopped feeling guilty. But of course, my sister, roommate and best friend felt guilty for me. Celeste started to clean up the chair mess as I cracked my back and cleaned myself up.

"That's it; you've been working too hard lately. You're a great witch and you're battling a chair. We are taking a vacation to England." Celeste declared.

"I thought you didn't like England, said it had a bad magical Aura." I replied evenly.

"Any black magic that's there is probably gone." She sighed.

"Fine, get Koda. Loki, we're leaving!" I trailed off from Celeste and called to my familiar. A black cat with a white swirl around his body, Loki had been my companion for over 200 years. I had to admit he'd been the most loyal thing I'd ever encountered. Koda was Celeste's familiar, he looked like a wolf puppy and was reckless and outgoing. Koda and Loki were exact opposites, kinda like me and Celeste. I think that's why we all got along so well, we kept each other in check.

We arrived in London by teleportation. Neither Loki nor Koda liked the feeling of using a portal. It was kind of understandable because it felt like falling. But when we did land, it was one of those creepy dark alleys where you meet the creepy antagonist, which is exactly what happened.

"Well, Well, Well, Celeste, I didn't think I'd ever see you again." I heard a high pitched voice and a boy with gravity pulling horns into his hair stepped into the light. I assumed by his manicure and his ginger cat that he was a witch.

"Celeste," I asked, "Who is this?"

"Cascade, Remember that year we parted? That's where this little nutcase came from."

"Fine, I guess you don't want to stay somewhere free of charge while you're on…vacation."

"Listen Klarion Stuff it. Ca- Never mind, we'd love to stay with you." Klarion opened a portal. Loki and I shared a glance, but stepped in. Loki's claws dug into my back; instinctively I grabbed Celeste and Klarion's hands. When Loki, Koda, and I fell and Klarion and Celeste landed we were in the longest hallway I'd ever been in. It was also one of the prettiest.

"Hate to say it Klair-Bear but you know how to decorate." I said, standing up.

"Don't call me that," He screeched and sent a blast of energy my way. I dodged and sent one his way.

"Red? You know that symbolizes dark magic right?" He paused for a minute.

"I'm not..."

"It's in your blood. It has nothing to do with what you do. You m'dear are a very dark witch, like me."

Celeste hit him with a (yellow) blast of energy. She hit him where it hurt.

"Didn't you say you two were sisters." He said distracting both of us while he hit Koda. That meant goodbye Celeste.

"Well now that the goody goody's gone let's get to work."

"What"

"I'm training you. Celeste wouldn't let me. So I eliminated her. Teekl likes the company and frankly I don't mind it either."

I rolled my eyes, "Do we have to start training tonight? I mean I'm supposed to be on vacation, you kind of got rid of my sister, and I found out I'm chock full off dark magic, so why don't we have a movie night, you have movies here, right?" I begged, trying to stall my training in black magic as much as I could. I mean just because I had dark magic, didn't mean I had to use it that way.

"Fine." He whined. I rolled my eyes once more.

"Well Mr. Grumpy hair horns I'm going to go put on my pajamas, I'll be right back." I must've wandered for 15 minutes till I found a room that wasn't occupied. I gently set my stuff down on the bed. I rummaged through my stuff and found black silk shorts and a pink silk tank top. Needless to say, I thought we were going to be meeting different people. Not someone who intended to be my new black magic teacher.

"I thought you said you'd be right back?" He asked, leading me down even more stairs.

"I don't exactly know how this place works." I replied evenly.

"Maybe you should."

"I've never been here."

"Or have you?" I ignored that and kept following him. I didn't need any mind games. When we finally did reach a television, it was huge. I flipped through the channels until I found a Disney movie marathon. Hercules was on first which made me happy, because Megara was the Disney character whom I loved most. But about halfway through the film I felt sleepy. Before I knew it I was asleep.

When I woke up Mulan was on. My head rested on something extremely bony. When I realized my head was on Klarion's knees.

"Comfy?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

"You wish." I got up and rubbed my neck.

There was a very awkward atmosphere in the room after that. I tried not to sing, Klarion tried not to speak. I really tried not to nod off again, because if I did, I would've been embarrassed with myself. So I decided to look through Loki's eyes for a second.

But as soon as I saw what Loki and Klarion's familiar were doing…. I kept my eyes on the movie. But of course, the universe didn't want me to watch movies because once again I was interrupted, this time, by Celeste and Koda. Celeste was more pissed at Klarion than I thought possible.

"Why did you do that?" She shrieked.

"Didn't want you here." Klarion replied passively.

"SHE'S MY BABY SISTER. If you want to train her in dark magic, I want to supervise." Was her voice that annoying all the time? Or was I just now noticing?

"All you had to do was ask." How was this idiot being so calm with her.

"YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME TIME."

"HOW ABOUT YOU BOTH SHUT UP AND WE'LL TALK ABOUT THIS IN THE MORNING. MY GOD!" I finished the conversation and finally walked up to my room.

_Here it is, another Young Justice fic. I figured there weren't enough KlarionxOC fics so I made one. This one is loosely based on the songs Decoy by Paramore, and Wonderwall by Oasis. I apologize for any Mary-Sue-iness. I also apologize if I don't write Klarion right. That's why I was slightly hesitant to do this. I think this one is going to connect with or reference my Richard Grayson Fic. So that's something to look forward to. Thanks for reading. _

_Xoxo_

_P.s. Look up Love & Sex & Magic Klarion X Wally and I'm a fucking magician (Same Pairing) on youtube. These videos are amazing. Why I'm telling you to look it up, I don't know. But if you like Slash and Crack pairings, you'll thank me later._


	2. Training, Sisters and Screaming Oh MY!

When morning came, I was NOT excited. I think the only two who were happy in the house mansion thing we were in were Loki and Teekl. Even Koda seemed angry. At what, I don't know. The wolfy type animal was slightly bullheaded.

When I did get up, I walked towards the scent of bacon, raspberry tea, and chocolate chip pancakes. Klarion and Celeste were already there taking up all the awkward atmosphere they could. I assumed the plate in-between My sister and Mr. Sassy-Horns was for me, but I didn't feel like walking over there so I sat down and "grabbed" the plate with magic.

"So we have each thought of one proposal, seeing as it's your training, you can decide first my proposal.

I stay here to preside over your training. If He is doing something I don't like, such as too evil or beyond your level of magic, then I step in."

"Or she could live here and have nothing to do with your training. If you think you can't do it, you can. If you don't want to do it, you will."

"I like Klarion's idea!" I screamed full of annoyance. It wasn't even 10:30 and they were already ambushing me. So I chose the idea in which I felt I'd be ambushed less. "Now let's change the subject, so I can eat my food without wanting to kill you two."

"Well we need to get this settled." Celeste argued.

"Fine. You guys play mommy and teacher and talk, Get it settled, because I don't care. "

"Someone's angry," Loki's thoughts entered my brain.

"There's a difference between angry and annoyed." I replied telepathically, "Where are you anyway?"

"Hiding."

I rolled my eyes, "Wuss-Puss"

"Baby."

That finished our mind conversation. It wasn't us being mean, it was us being playful. But if I didn't let him have the last word it wouldn't have been playful. So I left it alone.

Meanwhile Klarion and Celeste were in a huge shouting match. I sat there and watched, waiting for one of them to use some magic, but it didn't happen. They just shouted until I finished eating, then I went up to my room to sleep.

But I got maybe 10 minutes of alone time when Klarion burst in.

"You know I could've been changing."

"Doesn't matter. Be in the courtyard in 2 minutes." He left abruptly. I rolled my eyes for maybe the 20th time in 24 hours.

Deciding I didn't want to be late and face the wrath of our awkward little man-child male lead I didn't change out of my pajamas. It was obvious in his eyes that he tried not to insult me for my choice of attire.

"Well today, we start with the basics. Things that might help you in a battle for whatever reason you'd engage in one. And don't hold back, because I sense a powerful magical aura from you. Powerful, dark, and reckless." He eyed me like a piece of meat, his voice screeching higher with every syllable.

I pointed my hands like guns and had some shooting range fun with Klarion. Reckless, Definitely. Powerful, Probably. But dark, get back to me on that. I mean after the man-child started screaming I stopped. Gradually, I mean you know what they say about quitting cold turkey. (Wink wink)

But when we did get serious, I was relearning the basics of basic magic all over again. We worked until about 6:03 p.m. Then I was free to do whatever I wanted. As long as I stayed on, in, or around the building in which I'd be living in for the duration of training.

As soon as I walked in the house, mansion, castle thingy I ran to the kitchen. I could smell Celeste's cooking, which only made me hungrier.

"What'cha cookin good-lookin?" I asked, laying down on the table and rubbing my stomach.

"Side dish casserole, tater tots, corn, coleslaw, the works, should be done in ten!" She informed me perkily, "But for now, get off the table and go get dressed." I rolled off the table and ran to my room. I found a silver tinkerbell style dress in my bag. With my black hair up in a bun, I looked like some freaky black and white tinker bell. My sister on the other hand looked a bit like Marilyn Monroe with her blonde hair all curled, and her white dress. But Klarion was dressed in his normal attire. The only thought that came to mind was, that boy is extremely stick-like.

Celeste put the food on the table, and poured us hot tea. How that would mix with our signature dish, I'm really not sure it would. But as soon it the food was put down in front of me I devoured it. Finger sandwiches and mini weenies hung out of my mouth and sat on my face.

"So how was training?" Celeste asked, trying not to insult my table manners.

"I blasted Skinny Man-Child in the butt. We relearned the basics of neutral magic." I reported after a gulp of tea. My sister stifled a giggle.

"Yes, it was all fine and dandy, But even your basics need working on. Klarion was clearly embarrassed.

"Bull carp Klair-Bear! You know I kicked major magical buttocks out there!" I had put down my fork to defend myself.

"Come on, Cascade. You're amateur at best!" Now it was my turn to be in a shouting match with Klarion.

"I thought I was dark powerful and reckless."

" I just said that so you wouldn't hold back, and if that wasn't holding back, I don't want to see what is."

"YOU ARROGANT SKINNY PRICK!" I yelled at him, "But seriously you might wanna eat something. I mean you're like crack skinny."

Celeste almost peed herself in a burst of laughter after I said that.

"You guys are just adorable. I mean all the fighting you do. It reminds me of like little puppies."

Klarion and I looked at eachother. I'm fairly certain we had the same things running through our heads.


	3. A Walk Down Origin Lane

"Did you spike her tea?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

He rolled his eyes, "Mind control m'dear. She spiked her own drink." I giggled at his response.

"Target practice?" I asked him. He smirked and nodded. I did the same thing I did to Klarion. But this time no holding back. Not only did I have a gunshow, but I did several other magical things with Klarions little puppet. When I say magic I mean magic and nothing sexual. Incest isn't nice.

But I think we must've played puppet shooter for an hour. Then Celeste broke free and ran after us. We ran into the first room we could find which happened to be the room reserved for Klarion's familiar. She and Loki were on a date with candles and everything, just like when I looked through Loki's eyes the first time. How they lit the candles and got the decent food, I don't know, but it was kind of adorable.

"This reminds me of that one time in the 1700s" Klarion whispered. I replied with a questioning look. "You know, the day we almost took the world." Klarion looked in my eyes and to be honest he was creeping me out

"Tell me the story again." I said playing along.

"_Wellllll_ _It was a relatively dark night when we first met, I saw you and Celeste using magic in an alley and I called you on it. Celeste tried to deny it, but you owned up to it. You invited me to your house for tea, even though it was late. Celeste struggled to keep her temper."_

The relatively flashbacky feel of the room was interrupted by Celeste who was pleading, "Klarion, leave it alone."

But Klarion kept talking, "_Over the course of a month you and I had been spending time together. Celeste knew who I was; she was trying to be a good friend. She tried to keep us apart but it wouldn't work. Slowly you learned who I was. What I could do. But I also showed you what you were capable of. That's when we decided together we'd be unstoppable, we'd go for the world._

"Klarion STOP!" Celeste begged.

_But Celeste got to you before we got the chance to do so. She wiped your memory and began to pose as your sister. She made you forget and strictly limited your power use. We were going to be unstoppable and she ruined it. She ruined your destiny. She didn't want you to be all you could be. Celeste caged you all of those years._" Klarion finished.

I stomped over to the door and punched it open. Celeste was on the other side, tears in her eyes.

"Cascade it's not like that. I didn't want you to become some power hungry maniac."

"The hell you did." I responded darkly. As if to add to the wedge between my "sister," I conjured a dragon and guided it toward her, she demolished it with a yellow blast.

"Teekl, there's a show!" Klarion called, I assumed to his familiar.

"Listen you skinny, manicured, demon," Celeste growled, "stay out of this."

"Why Celeste, afraid we'll win." I hit her with a blast that defined my allegiance to Team Klarion.

"Fine, if that's what you want I'll go. KODA!" She left, teary eyed and hurt, she left. Suddenly all of the fire I had in me went out, I was exhausted. I went back to my room and just to lie down. There was no way I was getting sleep after the series of events that just happened.

"You know she meant well when she did that." Loki chimed in, probably from Teekl's room.

"But, maybe if she would've told me maybe 50 years after it happened I might not have been this hurt. I mean it makes me wonder what else in my life I missed." I told my familiar.

"Maybe you didn't. Maybe it was for the better. All she's ever done is look out for you. Maybe you overreacted."

"Maybe you should go back to your date."

"Okay, but fair warning, Klarion's looking for you." If cat's could smirk, I was sure Loki had a huge one on his face. But he was right. Klarion did eventually come in my room. He didn't say anything; he just sat at the edge of my bed. After ten minutes of awkward silence, I crawled over to his end and sat there, grabbing his arm, like a child would do to their mother.

"Klarion, can we be done with training for a week." I asked him quietly. He didn't respond. "Eventually, can things go back to how they were in the 1700's?"

"We'll see. I mean seeing as you don't even remember the house or anything from the 1700's, it's nearly impossible."

"Klarion, after finding out we almost enslaved Earth together, I wanna be friends."

"Well then let me elaborate on what happened back before the mindwipe.

_You and Celeste were actually having an argument in the alley. She got violent and you were defending yourself. You couldn't control your magic and I came over and helped you. _

'_Thanks, I'm Cascade. You can call me Cadee.'_

'_Klarion' I replied icily. _

"_Would you like some tea, we were just on our way home." But you still tried to be sweet._

'_Well, why don't you two come to __**my**__ house for tea?' I tried to be sweet too. It worked on you, but Celeste kept a hawk's watch on you whenever I was around. Somehow you suggested we have secret meetings. So every night we met, in this room actually and I'd help you with magic. _

'_Klarion, I don't feel right about going behind Celeste's back,' You'd sometimes say, 'she is my best friend.' And I'd reply by putting an arm around you and whispering,_

'_If she were your best friend she'd want you to be up to your full potential.' You'd forget about it. And after a month of that, I really did open you up to your full potential and you were excellent. Not as powerful as me of course, but you were close. But that night, you went home and Celeste was waiting for you._

'_HOW DARE YOU GO BEHIND MY BACK!' She screamed, 'YOU ARE FORBIDDEN TO EVER SEE HIM AGAIN.' But you ran away, back to me. _

'_Back so soon?' I asked. You must've cried in my shoulder for an hour. Looking back you were probably overreacting. But either way when you were done, you looked me in the eyes with the most sincere and evil eyes and said, 'Klarion Bleak, I want the world under our feet. I want the world.'_

_But before I could respond Celeste wiped your mind. _

And until a few days ago that was the last I'd ever seen you, the girl who wanted the world."

And for the second time in my life I sobbed into Klarion's shoulder for at least an hour.

**A/n:**

**Hi guys it's me. I really hoped you liked this chapter I kind of wanted it to clear up why Celeste hated Klarion so much. And thanks for all the lovely reviews. I will try and finish this one before the end of season two of Young Justice. Today's episode was amazing up until the rushed and clichéd kisses. (But SPITFIRE ALL THE WAYYY!) And Klarion was so adorable! **

**Starting next week, I will be posting my reviews of Young Justice on youtube if you wanna see. This summer I'm doing a movie about cosplay with some friends. I'm also starting a cosplay group. This is shameless advertising that may or may not tie in with young justice in the future. Once again I hope you didn't hate the chapter. See you next time on MYSTICS.**

**Xoxo**


End file.
